


Do you see me

by 101blackskys



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101blackskys/pseuds/101blackskys
Summary: In a world that is cruel two teens struggle to find the meaning of life. Will these two teens who are very alike but also very different be able to find there purpose, or is there no such thing as destiny? is life just another journey into the afterlife and if so is there no real meaning behind life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue for this story do you see me.

Dark clouds filled the sky. There was no lightning, no thunder, just the sweat cold drop of rain as heaven cried. Cold drops of rain slid down freshly bloomed flowers, down neatly cut grass and down the smooth, gray surface of a grave stone. The grave stone stood silent with many others in a field of sorrow and loss. The stone did not belong to someone important; it did not belong to someone who loved life. The master of this grave stone was a poor soul trying to find their place in a sea of uncertainty, trying to find happiness in a world that did not care for their existence. The owner was no different than many of the other grave stone owners. They were just another face to the rest of the world. Pretty soon their memory and the reasons they lived as long as they did would be erased. The owners of the grave stones dreams and goals will be replaced by the dreams and goals of those who are living. It will only be a matter of time before their existence and memories will be nothing more than an idea in someone else’s head, if they are remembered at all.


End file.
